Never Gonna Be Alone
by happyday girl
Summary: Wincest Songfic. Dean finds a song that explains his love, and everything else that he wants to say to Sam. The song is by Nickelback. Please review as i havent done a songfic for supernatural before, so your views will really count! Contains Wincest.


**My first Wincest songfic. The song is 'Never Gonna Be Alone' by Nickelback. Enjoy!**

Dean Winchester wasn't a man of many words. He normally let his fists do the talking instead, but when he watched his brother working on his laptop, eyes straining from tiredness, a feeling stirred inside him, a feeling that he just had to tell Sammy about. The trouble was, he didn't know how to say it.

Well, he knew _what_ he wanted to say, but, come on; he couldn't just poke Sam and then spurt it all out at him. That wasn't the Dean Winchester way. He had to find a different way.

'Sammy, I'm just popping out for a bit' he said, making Sam jump a little. Sam looked at him questioningly. 'What for?' he asked, tired eyes searching Dean's alert ones.

'uhh, I'm just going to bomb into the library, get a few pointers on this new demon we're dealing with, that ok with you sasquatch?' he used the term affectionately, because Sam was his sasquatch, no one else's.

'Oh ok' came his reply.

'Okie dokie. Won't be long. I'll bring dinner after as well!' he added as an afterthought.

Sam nodded, smiling, then went back to his work. Dean chuckled, shook his head then headed out the door.

Once he was inside the library, he headed straight to the CD section. He spooled through the albums and singles, EPs and records, until he stumbled upon an album that caught his eye. 'Dark Horse-Nickelback'.

Dean turned his nose up. Weren't Nickelback the band that performed those really schmoopy love songs, along with some 'okayish' rock tunes?

He decided to have a listen anyway, just to check them out.

He listened to a couple of songs, until one took his breath away. This was _exactly _what he wanted to say to Sammy. He brought the CD, the rushed back to the motel.

'w-what are you doing dean?' Sam stammered as he watched his brother try to work the damn CD player that bobby had brought Sam for his birthday.

'Nothing...nothing- come here and listen' he replied, beckoning Sam to sit on the bed in front of the CD player. Sam sighed but did as he was asked, plonking down next to dean as he pressed play on the machine.

A voice started to sing already, and Sam listened...

_**Time is going by**_

_**So much faster than I**_

_**And I'm starting to regret not spending all of it with you.**_

_**Now I'm wondering why I've kept this bottled inside**_

_**So I'm starting to regret not telling all of it to you.**_

_**So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know.**_

_**Your never gonna be alone**_

_**From this moment on.**_

_**If you ever feel like letting go**_

_**I won't let you fall**_

_**Your never gonna be alone **_

_**I'll hold you till the hurt is gone**_

Dean took Sam's hand in his own and squeezed, he could almost feel the emotion passing from one brother to the other. This was so much easier and better than telling him in his own words.

Sam squeezed back, trying to swallow down the lump of emotion that was currently caught in his throat.

_**And now, as long as I can**_

_**I'm holding on with both hands**_

_**Cos forever I believe**_

_**That there's nothing I could need but you**_

_**So if I haven't yet, I gotta let you know**_

_**Your never gonna be alone**_

_**From this moment on**_

_**If you ever feel like letting go**_

_**I won't let you fall**_

_**When all hope is gone**_

_**I know that you can carry on**_

_**We're gonna take the world on**_

_**I'll hold you till the hurt is gone**_

_**You've gotta live every single day**_

_**Like it's the only one**_

_**What if tomorrow never comes**_

_**Don't let it slip away, could be our only one**_

_**You know it's only just begun**_

_**Every single day, may be our only one**_

_**What if tomorrow never comes**_

_**Tomorrow never comes**_

Sam didn't even register the tears falling down his face as he fought to stop himself from breaking down. This song was beautiful. And funnily enough, it said everything he wanted to say to Dean.

Perfect.

_**Time is going by**_

_**So much faster than I**_

_**And I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you**_

_**Your never gonna be alone**_

_**From this moment on**_

_**If you ever feel like letting go**_

_**I won't let you fall**_

_**When all hope is gone**_

_**I know that you can carry on**_

_**We're gonna take the world on**_

_**I'll hold you till the hurt is gone**_

Sam rested his head on Deans' shoulder, and buried one side of his face in Dean's jacket.

Dean smiled and kissed Sam tenderly on his left temple, leaving his lips on his face, smiling into the embrace

_**I'm gonna be there all of the way**_

_**I aint missing one more day**_

_**I'm gonna be there all of the way**_

_**I aint missing one more day.**_

As the song finished, Sam surfaced from Dean's jacket and kissed dean, slowly and delicately. This was so contrasting with their usually forceful, hard kissing that led to rough and domineering sex.

No, this was different, romantic, and to Dean it felt like they were taking the next step in their relationship. Dean hardened the kiss, pressing his tongue into Sam's mouth.

Suddenly, Dean had a thought, and then pulled back.

He motioned to two yellow bags of take away food that were lying on the motel floor.

'Can we eat and talk instead?' he offered to Sam.

Sam smiled and nodded; 'of course' and he helped Dean unpack the food.

'Dean, that song...It was perfect-and I want you to know, that is exactly how I feel about you, about us- I wanted you to know that.' Said Sam as he sat down.

'You know what Sammy?' said Dean, grinning at his little brother,

'I couldn't have said any of that song better myself!'

**Hope you enjoyed this, I sure enjoyed writing it!**

**Please review, because it lets me know if I'm doing good or writing complete rubbish!**

**Oh, and for the record, I don't share the prior views of Dean about Nickelback, I love them!**

**Thank you for reading, and once more, please review! **


End file.
